


Denial And Confession

by EbayChargers



Series: HALF*BLOOD related stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I love my OCs but OOF, francis is annoygin in this soRRY, hfhfhfjhfjfhjf I'm dead thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: Based on these dialogue prompts:1. “You’re seeing what you want to see.”2. “I mean, sure, B is attractive. I have eyes. But that doesn’t mean anything.”3. “I used to dream about the heroes of stories.”4. “I never felt so free.”5. “Please don’t leave me.”





	Denial And Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this is actually a canon scene from HALF*BLOOD.. kinda. It's going to be different in canon, but this is basically how it goes! This will prob be in like chapter 7 lmao

“Admit it, Andy! You _like_ her!” Francis says, just a bit over a whisper, “I can see it when you look at her!”

“France—you’re seeing what you want to see. I don’t like her like— _like that_ , okay? She’s a friend,” Andromedus replies, sighing, “and that’s all she’s _going_ to be.”

“Andy, I can see it. Don’t deny it,” Francis insists, “you’re bad at hiding it, really. You look at her and you act like you’ve seen the _goddess Andromeda herself.”_

“No I don’t—and even if I did, I wouldn’t ruin our friendship over something _stupid_ like that.” Andromedus glances over to Asthen from where he is, “I mean, sure—Asthen is attractive. I have eyes, that just—it doesn’t mean anything!”

“It means _everything_ Andy! You admit she’s attractive, just talk to her!” Francis continues insisting, “if you just—”

“—if I admit it will you _leave me alone?_ ” Andromedus says, annoyed by his sister, “because _fine._ I like her, I like her _a lot!_ But I don’t want to ruin what we have— _okay?”_

“Talk to her, Andromedus. She likes you too—trust me.”

“I’ll.. I’ll _try._ I’m not promising anything.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, when the moon hung high in the sky, casting silver light upon the ocean, Andromedus found himself sitting alone on a small ledge overlooking the sea. The water had some sort of a calming effect on him, more now than ever before. He had told Asthen to meet him here two hours ago, and she hadn’t shown up yet. The ledge was quite hard to find, he had to admit, but it definitely wasn’t that hard to find. He’d begun thinking that maybe she wouldn’t come—that this was all a lost cause and believing his sister had been a bad idea—until he heard footsteps behind him.

“Andromedus?” Asthen said from behind him—it was obviously Asthen, he’d never forget that voice—though she sounded a bit confused, “what’s going on?”

“Am I not allowed to spend some alone time with a friend?” Andromedus jokes, shrugging a bit, “Maybe I wanna relax a bit—you’ll never know.” Asthen laughs a bit, sitting next to him on the ground. Though, she was a little close to him—their thighs were almost touching. He was tempted to scoot closer, just to be touching her in some way. He glanced at her, then glanced away—looking to the ocean. The waves were calm, lapping against the rocks below softly. They were illuminated by the moon—making them look as if they were glowing. Asthen scooted closer to Andromedus—as if she could tell that he wanted to do the same. He glanced back at her, meeting her eyes.

“Is something up, Andromedus?” Asthen asks, noticing that he’s acting differently.

“No, nothing’s up, but—just call me Andy,” He replies, glancing away again. He could feel the heat rising on his face—thankfully it was dark, Asthen most likely couldn’t see—

“Are you.. Blushing?”

“What—no I’m—I’m not—” Andromedus stutters, growing slightly redder, “I’m not blushing—”

“Andy,” Asthen says, giggling a bit, “that’s adorable.”

“I’m not—” Andromedus pauses, trying to find the right words, _“..adorable?”_ Asthen giggles, pulling Andromedus down to the ground with her. “Adorable,” she repeats, smiling at Andromedus. He looks at her, his bright sky-blue hair moving slightly, revealing both of his eyes. If Asthen had to pick a word to describe them, she wouldn’t be able to pick just _one_ —they had so many colors in them, blue, purple, red, and pink. They looked almost like a galaxy, she’d say they even held as much as a galaxy could. They were dark—as in there wasn’t any white to his eyes. The part that was _supposed_ to be white was a very, very dark blue instead.

“Earth to Asthen, are you there?” Andromedus says, smiling slightly, “you spaced out a bit there.” Asthen smiles, muttering a small _‘yeah’_. For a second, it looked almost like Andromedus was leaning closer ever-so-slightly, whether he was or not is up for debate. Asthen scoots slightly closer to him, whispering something. “Wanna know something?” She asked, as quietly as possible.

“Hm?” Andromedus hummed, smiling at her in the way that made her heart flutter.

“I used to dream about the heroes of stories,” she mumbled, “how they would always come to save the princess, how they’d always save the day.. I always wanted a hero to come save me, to just steal me away from my family and my past life—to let me lead a new story. I’ve never been a damsel in distress, but I’d be damn wrong if I said I didn’t want a hero.”

“Is that so?” Andromedus asks, pushing her to say more.

“I’d never felt so free before, it always felt as if nobody could touch me in my dreams,” Asthen continues, “but when the dream ended, I’d never see the hero again. Because he was always just that— _a dream._ ” Andromedus listened to her, though he felt as if he knew what was going to come next. _“Please don’t leave me.”_

“I won't.”

“Promise?”

“Of course I promise..” Andromedus replies, adding something just barely above a whisper, _“I love you.”_

_“Prove it.”_

Andromedus leaned forward, hesitating a bit. He could feel the heat in his face rising, especially so when Asthen pulls him the rest of the way towards her—closing the gap between them. They seperated only for a moment, the world around them seeming to not exist at all. Time stood still, until Asthen said just four words.

_**“I love you too.”** _


End file.
